


stars

by disastrous (wishingforlondon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingforlondon/pseuds/disastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“did you know that there are stars six hundred thousand times brighter than the sun and that none of them are as bright as your eyes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cresswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/gifts).



> just a drabble that I wrote a few months ago. enjoy x

niall meets harry in the bookstore where he works. he bumps into him in the astronomy section, and harry speaks first. “did you know that every person has a percentage of stardust in their body?” niall remembers because that is when he starts falling for harry.

he didn’t exactly think about the fact that he would never see harry again but it didn’t matter. harry’s eyes were sort of perfect and niall could sort of see himself looking into them at dawn after a night full of passionate love. niall doesn’t mean to fall for harry but he did and he doesn’t know what to do about it.

when niall sees harry again it’s kind of a shock because damn it, it’s harry and he wasn’t even supposed to know harry’s name. but harry’s nametag from the restaurant he worked at stood out to him (was it even a restaurant?) and he learned harry’s name even though he really shouldn’t have. but he’s niall and he’s unsocial and he’s in love with harry so it’s okay.

harry says hello to niall and niall really wants to come up with another cheeky quote about astronomy for harry. but he can’t so he doesn’t say anything. he gives harry his phone number, though, and instructs him to call him as soon as possible. harry doesn’t.

niall waits and waits and waits. he spends his shifts in the bookstore in the astronomy section because maybe harry will come back. but for some reason harry doesn’t and niall is stuck sitting there day after day after day, pouring through the books there looking for something to say to harry. he doesn’t find anything.

eventually harry manages to remember how to call someone and he calls niall. they agree to meet up at the coffeehouse down the street from the bookstore the following week and niall gets excited. he tries to look nice when he goes to meet harry. he sat there waiting for harry for a little bit, running facts about astronomy through his head. harry never showed up.

niall went home and cried that night, ignoring the countless texts and calls from harry that were pelting his phone. he cried himself to sleep that night and when he woke up he checked his phone. he called harry and tried to ignore the red stained eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror. he forgave harry and they agreed to meet the next day.

the next day harry got there first. he sat holding coffee in the coffeehouse down the street from the bookstore where he first met niall in the astronomy section. he ran facts about astronomy through his head and waited for niall to show up. niall showed up.

niall sat down across from harry with his coffee in his hand. he looked at harry for a second and when harry opened his mouth to speak niall shushed him and spoke first. “did you know that there are stars six hundred thousand times brighter than the sun and that none of them are as bright as your eyes?” harry remembers because that is when he starts falling for niall.


End file.
